Creativian Empire
The Creativian Empire is one of the greatest empires to have ever existed. It has conquered many, many servers and ruled them fairly and justly. We will tolerate most forms of attack, as we are a peaceful nation, but if it becomes too much, we will rise like a mighty tempest, the blood of the Ancients rising in all of our peoples, the Mighty Shadow Wielders will step forward and unleash the rage of Creativia upon you. Be warned. History:The Beginning: Notch looked upon minecraft, his and Herobrine's creation and thought there should be more gods to govern minecraft. The first god chosen was lingminging. He looked upon minecraft and decided it needed more sovereign states and created Creativia and crowned himself Supreme Dictator for life (Tishak). The next god was craftiegreen who joined lingminging in Creativia as a co-founder. Lingminging became too power hungry, so Notch chose Daleksec1000 to keep Lingminging in check. The Great War: Another god Josh105 created Exatia and begun to send spies such as Nichole and Amber to defeat Creativia. This war raged on for a great amount of time until the Era of Epsilon. The Year of the Republic: Lingminging ruled for the entire year, forming Creativia but his rule came to an end when Man Esc Dalek (A major Creativian city) rightfully rebelled against Creativia Port (The capital) and Trinity City (The home of the Tishak). Craftiegreen finished the deal and created the Imperial cycle which meant would rule first and after 2 weeks Craftiegreen got the throne after another weeks Daleksec1000 got the throne after the final 2 weeks the cycle would reset. A Nation Divided OR The Age of a Country at War: The rulers and senators in Creativia port could not agree on anything and fought a lot so Notch stepped in and took their powers and left them with only one power. was given the power to create or bend fire form nothing. Craftiegreen was given the power to bend dirt and stone. Daleksec1000 was given the power to bend air and finally The_Man a senator was given the power to bend water and ice. These rulers made their own nations Nation Head of state Fire Nation Firelord lingminging Water Tribe Chief The_Man Air Nomads High councilor Daleksec Earth kingdom Earth King Craftiegreen The Dynasty of Fire: During the Dynasty of Fire fire lord Lingminging became ruler over all the other nations and became the supreme ruler of the other nations. Creativia went into a time of wild civil war. Many Cities, Ideas and religions birthed in this time period. The Epsilonion Era: . In this Era the Creativian Capital was moved to a different server owned by Craftiegreen. He bravely forged a new path through the endless turmoil of boiling fury. Craftiegreen's conditions were: 1)There would be no more control of the elements 2) There would be an even cycle of emperors 3) We would be a democratic empire 4) We could call our capital Epsilon and so the era was born The Covenant Era: Growing unhappy of the democratic government, Lingminging created a new government system which would have a religious focus. He declared himself High Prophet of Truth. Daleksec1000 and Craftiegreen reluctantly followed, crowning Craftiegreen High Prophet of Shadow Arts and Daleksec1000 High Prophet of Regret. This led to an over complex government. The Shogunate Era: The Shogunate we assigned to form the high council and thier leaders were the three shoguns, Lingminging, Daleksec1000 and Enderfart0_o. Of course this is a very fair government as if one wants to become shogun they must first become a warlord or Daimyo, from this point they must muster an army and invade Epsilon and if they can hold Epsilon for one year the Emperor ( The 3 shoguns combined) will crown them the shogun and they may choose which shogun they wish to take the position of. NOTE this has NEVER occured before. The scarlet Era: The scarlet era brought much change to creativia perhaps the most prominent being the fact the Shoguns were now called creators. Also the council of ministers was disbanded and each minister was made a governor. The federal government being made up of the creators. Another interesting item which occurred is well explained in the update news article entitles "Craftiegreen takes a leaf out of Ling's book". Craftie green is now seeking Imperial glory and is putting pressure on the federal government to allow him to become a creator. The following statement was made by a anonymous creator: "If we allow craftiegreen to become a creator we will have to start a new era and seeing as we have just entered the scarlet era this would be a BAD idea. Furthermore I am only willing to allow craftiegreen to become a creator if another creator steps down. Of course craftiegreen is in luck as one creator has hinted that they would resign only if craftiegreen was there to be their successor" The Maynes Dynasty" The Maynes Dynasty or as Lingminging refers to it as the Not Oireachtas Dynasty. You see it is a long story let me tell you how it begun from the very beginning. Once upon a time Lingminging() and Daleksec(Mitchell) were sitting in Chinese talking about the future of Creativia now if you can remember back to the last paragraph you will know that both and Mitchell were creators. "Miya(Enderfart) and I have decided to move the capital to the Imperial City(The current Erie) - "Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Mitchell "Ummmmm.....Yes and despite what craftiegreen says we are scrapping the idea of that theoretical capital thingy" - "Well if you do that I am going to start my own kingdom" -Mitchell "Ok" - -" Must have an evil plan to gain power"- -thought Mitchell 30 minutes of political talk Now MItchell had his own state and Joshua took this chance to put his plans into action(Read about in the article 'Craftiegreen takes a leaf out of Ling's book' ) Joshua made himself a memeber of the creators panel but please do not alert yourself a change in monarchy would not mean a change in era it is not this that changed the era it is what he did next. Joshua altered the government system. There was a vote from the Creators and Enderfart was made the grand creator which to quote craftiegreen is "A figure head". This caused a rebellion outside the Doil. Meanwhile Daleksec1000 returned to Creativia, having no idea as to was happening. I still have no idea. Seriously? Someone explain to me is happening. Hello? Hello? The Clan Era Lingminging and Enderfarto_O joined forces and created the Constitution of Creativia. The Constitution completely rewrote Creativian law and decreed that a system of Clans would be established, with conquerable territory, vassals and provinces. kreativ Era The Kreativ era is perhaps the most democratic era in creativian history, Lingminging united all the clans under the reich Chancelory, because of this he was nicknamed "The Great Uniter". Lingminging said the head of military and international affairs shall be called the Führer(Lingminging). THe person encharge of cultural affairs shall be called the Kaiserin(Female version), the Kaiserin will be Enderfart0_o. The the chancelor who shall attend to internal and national affair is Daleksec1000. Last and least is the vice-chancelor who attends to national developeant. The vice chancelor is Craftiegreen. l'ère Era The Colors of the world are changing....Red the blood of our enemies black The color of our souls....Or so the song goesish. oui, much is changing here is some important info; Lingminging(Who changed his name from Lingminging Takeda to Lingmingign Bonaparte) stepped down as fuhrer after the Creativian Revolution with his famous qoute "But I'll be back". He then joined the military and was promoted to 2nd lieutenant of artillery. He is also the Military representative in the council. Daleksec being 2nd in command was removed from his 2nd in command of the chancellory and moved to a 2nd place in the council as the 2nd Council. Craftiegreen he it big time. Because craftiegreen is the only person who can talk the creativian language of French he was promoted to first council of the empire off creativia.....Lingminging swore him into office with a famous quote "I'll get you and I will make it look like a bloody accident". EnderfartO_o was exceptionally lucky once againsomehow she kept her imperial title...Except onece againsomehow the title changed to ........reine - VIVE LA REINE Excerpt from craftiegreen's speech at the declaration of the the era: "The time has come, my friends, for Creativia to fight our greatest enemy. It is not an unstoppable demon, as we surmised in the early times, it is not some powerful army, as we imagined in the glory days, no. Out greatest enemy is time. Recently, it seems a strange lethargy has crept into the bones of Creativia; our marrow lies weak and sour, we lack the will to endure. Is this the Empire that defeated the Exatians? Is this the empire that survived a civil war and came out stronger than ever? No! This is Creativia, and we must stand tall, and proud, and shake the sleep from our weary limbs. This is a time of battles, this is a time of conquest, this is a time of revolutions. Minigames, tournaments, all of this will come to our doorstep with a fierce snarl and a challenge. Are we to let these things move on by, and lie down in an endless sleep! No! We will fight, and we will survive. VIVE LA CREATIVIA!!!" VIVE LA CREATIVIA THE ELIXIR The Department of Elixir, on the 10th of April 2015, created the Elixir. It opened a wave of spiritualism into Creativia. A new time, a new age. The old order, thrown into the dust. A new way of life, born form the ashes of an age-old empire. This is the Elixir, and it has risen. It has also divided the creativians into different clans, Like the era of the clans, but a bit(lot) more scottish (Sidenote - we have haggis nd stuff, Eye it will be sume fune wit our scotish accints nd stoof yoo knouw woot Iiiiiiiii Meaan) Bonaparte Dynasty The Dynasty was when Lingminging Bonaparte claimed the throne of the Empire of Creativia, Reestablished parliament and made Creativia a constitutional Monarchy. Dawning Era The dawning Era is when the Empire of Creativia moved it's capital to the Imperial City of Eire and began to reorganise it's government system Appearance: Creativia appears to be a large empire based off trust and fear used equally to justly conquer and rule many other empires and servers. It is wise, and it is great. Trust is everyone except Lingminging (nobody trusts ), fear is the idea of Lingminging(I am happy with being fear). Seriously bro... Anthem and Flag: Rule Creativia! CFlags: Please note that there are plans for a new, more creative (pardon the pun) flag to be made. The Motto "For Creativia, We Build" -Lingminging Major Areas There are many areas of interest to be found in Creativia, some of the more powerful being: Mapaku: a villager based community Ihgnea: a province of the Nether, under control of the Wither Ibaraki: a province of the End White Lotus: Go to the page where no-one reads